kenobyafandomcom-20200214-history
Dead God Dimension
The Dead God Dimension is a dimension where humanity has effectively killed its gods. It is considered illegal to be a god and be in this dimension. History Since ancient times, gods have been corporeal beings that have had an actual impact on humanity rather than a theoretical or faith impact. Humans have come into contact with gods many times, and gods have ranged from merciful to destructive. The most prominent of many of these gods was Zeus, although many other gods such as God the Father were extremely popular with certain countries. While many events have happened similarly in the Reality Dimension such as The Colonization of America, the Battle of Thermopyle, The Napoleon Wars, World War II, and so forth, gods have all had some form of hand in every one of these conflicts. Divergence In 1961, Ivan was completed just like the Reality Dimension, however this time it was not the Tsar Bomba, but the Tsar Pushka. Harnessing the powers of collected human souls who sacrificed themselves to the Soviet Union and were collected in an artifact taken from the Devil himself by a fled demon. The demon, in exchange for asylum in Russia, handed the item over. The Tsar Pushka, a gigantic cannon with a diameter of almost eighteen feet and an overall length of over two hundred feet, was completed. The test firing was saved when Russian military scientists discovered the excessive output was enough to completely evaporate entire mountain ranges if fired upon. As such, Russian officials, led by then First Secretary of Soviet Russia Nikita Khrushchev, met with American officials and President John F. Kennedy. After brief deliberation, both sides came to the conclusion that the cannon was capable of causing extremely deadly blasts capable of killing the gods that both nations feared. A truce was eventually reached only three weeks later in preparations for firing of the Tsar Pushka. The Soviet Union was eventually dissolved as a result and became the Russian Federation, however several key Soviet Union ideals are still commonplace in Russia after this event. Additionally, both the United States and Russia agreed to a quiet end to the cold war, with Russia being given the honor of being considered the winner in terms of the arms race, and the United States being given direct access to all technical documents related to the Tsar Pushka Death of the Gods The cannon was fired on January 4th, 1962, however almost a week prior, Zeus himself demanded explanation for rumors of a "God Killing Cannon". He attempted to meet with Nikita Khrushchev, but strangely was unable to find him. Unbeknownst to Zeus, Khrushchev had been hidden by the Soviet party in an underground bunker lined with several artifacts to dampen his presence, and Zeus was unable to see through them. Zeus stated that if Khrushchev did not come forth, he would rain down vengeance on humanity for trying to kill him. He argued that he had done great things for humanity, and even appealed to human sympathy that it would be no less murder than anything else. The news of a god-killing cannon quickly spread across the globe as gods searched Earth all over the planet for the cannon, eventually focusing their efforts in Russia. Not all people were happy with this, in particular the Pope of the Catholic Church, remaining Worshipers of the Pantheon, and The Followers who worshiped a series of greater gods that have no direct connection to those inmost dimensions. Monks in the Buddhist religion expressed particular disgust, stating that most gods were simply powerful humans, and shouldn't be massacred. The Tsar Pushka was eventually found and destroyed by the gods before it could be fired, however by this time the United States had managed to build three more. Nicknamed after the ships led by Christopher Columbus: the Nina (painted white), the Pinta (painted red), and the Santa Maria (painted blue), the United States fired the cannons when Zeus had shown himself after the destruction of the Tsar Pushka. Because the Tsar Pushka did not use conventional ammo, but rather continued using human souls, all of which had been taken from the original Tsar Pushka and some more had been willingly given by United States Servicemen and used exclusively in the Santa Maria, the blasts managed to travel around the globe and curve with the natural curves of the planet. The blast struck Zeus through the chest all three times, and killed him instantly. Immediately after Zeus's death, Russia revealed it had over fourteen Tsar Pushka's, and they were placed throughout the world with cooperation or force on that particular government. At this point, both countries began firing at the gods around the planet. Scattered and confused as gods began dying in droves, many tried to flee Earth and few succeeded. The Tsar Pushka was capable of firing blasts that could break the atmosphere, and killed a vast majority of the fleeing gods. None of the gods who fled into space have returned. The gods who remained on Earth were panicked, and few could consider a coherent plan in the wake of the destruction. It didn't take much time, and by the end of July 1962, it was concluded that the majority of the gods had been killed. Minority Demons With the death of the gods, demons came forth from locations like Hell and Hades, and quickly began moving to avoid destruction. As an elected ambassador, The Devil went forth and spoke with humanity about sparing the demons and effectively integrating them into society. Similar to the treatment of African Americans, humans were generally abusive towards demons, and treated them entirely as third-class citizens. Initially, demons were not allowed to own property, live in human cities, and shop at human stores. The initial integration worked similar to concentration camps, with demons essentially forced to live in small communities that were gated off and armed by humans. Following the I have a Dream speech of Martin Luther King Jr on August 28th, 1963, it was placed into public consciousness that demons should be given citizens rights, especially since demons had, in the intervening time, bore children on United States soil. Almost seven years later, on January 8th, 1969, the decision for demons to be given citizenship was finally recognized. It was almost immediately put into jeopardy by the campaign promises of Richard Nixon, who felt that demons were not human citizens, and thus not citizens at all. After his placement into office, Nixon went on to nearly immediately remove these rights. Tensions rang high amongst the United States with these decisions coming into question, and both human and demon activists rallied together to keep the law as it was. Human activists came to the conclusion that the removal of demon citizenship would ultimately result in the removal of minority rights as well for African Americans, and possibly even the Japanese and Chinese given foreign hostility. Luckily, these fears never materialized, as the news media and political focus were on the Vietnam War. Eventually, this tension faded into history. By 2003, demons and humans were legally allowed to interbreed. It was found that the genetic makeup of demons and humans were similar enough to actually allow crossbreeding, with variable results. The first generation of children born to demon parents were often somewhat malformed, containing extra limbs and various oddities on the skin. While this was alarming, most of their deformities did not directly impact daily life. As crossbreeding amongst the species continued for another two birth generations, these deformities vanished. The notable differences between human and demon-hybrid children were darkened red skin, a tendency for white hair to dominate the genome and be a natural hair color, particularly sharp and durable nails, and resistance to heat. Half-demon children, eventually just referred to offensively as a mulat (a derivative of the term mulatto, an offensive term to refer to a black/white child), were a focus of news scares. Because these halfbreed children were significantly stronger than humans, but still vulnerable to small arms fire and regular damages a human may face, there was a panic amongst the population of the United States regarding their safety. As it has only been two years since the September 11th Attacks, there was an unfocused panic over the possibility of demons attacking other buildings. These fears were not assuaged, however the United States was split down the middle: more conservative states began profiling demons and half-demons for possible attacks, and more liberal states were still somewhat worried, but were far less critical of the issue. Like other scares, this died out as the years went on. By 2012, it was normal for half-breed demons to simply be referred to as humans, and be allowed into public schools. The demon genetics had become a part of the human genome as crossbreeding has been going on for nine years, and many halfbreed children went on to have relationships with other humans or demons, producing more normalized human and demon children. By 2016, it was estimated that nearly 1/12 of the United States population was part demon. There was, of course, racial hatred and sentiments amongst the groups, and there exist purebred demon cities wherein demons are generally unhappy with humans and refuse to interbreed, and likewise with human families who believe demons are an entirely different species that should never crossbreed with humans. Despite this, demon families have been recognized not as a species, but simply a race of human, and it is considered racist to refer to demons as demons similar to one referring to black individuals as "black" rather than a person. Demons have entered the work force, attend public schools, serve in the military, and the first demon politician was elected as one of the senators for the state of Michigan in November 2018. God Eradication While Demons have been considered humans, gods are ultimately considered criminal by existence, and have been hunted for decades following the 1962 Death of the Gods. The Church was outraged, the world was confused, and the international conflicts were temporarily halted (save for wars currently going on). American-Russian sentiments were quelled and both sides began a shaky truce that eventually led to peace between the nations. Nikita Khrushchev himself was recognized in American history as the creator of the Tsar Pushka. While some American sentiments didn't like the ideas of the Russians being credited with saving the world, Russians were accepting of the historical perspective (in United States schools) that is was the American cannons that ultimately downed Zeus and turned the tide. In Russia, The United States is mentioned as having killed Zeus, but that the Russians were the ones who actually built the cannons. Following this panic, stranded gods unable to escape the world were captured and individually killed by Tsar Pushka fire. It became commonplace for humans to report gods. Even in modern times, gods are recognized as criminal, and the only sentence is execution. Some gods have managed to fade into history by interbreeding with humans, allowing them to pass on their genes, and hide amongst the population, however Pandora's Box is contracted as a police force for the United States, and is allowed full judge, jury, and executioner rights when a god is found. Pandora's Box has openly killed adults and children found to be gods. Foreign policy on gods is the same all around, however nations respond to these commands with different degrees of acceptance. Table of Contents Terms *Eclipse Effect Locations *The Impact Site Technology *Airship Atlas *Vulgarnus Organizations *Pandora's Box PMC Beings Impius Reliquias *Arbitrium *Deserta *Fabrica Pandora's Box *Asmodeus Gehenna *Beelzebub Gehenna *Belphegor Gehenna *Bulwark *Failsafe *Leviathan Gehenna *Lucifer Gehenna *Mammon Gehenna *Pandora *Satan Gehenna Miscellaneous *Gendon *Mrs. Revelry *Selene Volsha'gna'gh *The Unsung Master Category:Dead God Dimension Category:Story Category:Fobarimperius